La Navidad Perfecta
by joselito.cr0455
Summary: Que haría Ash para regalarle un regalo para celebrar la Navidad, y aun cuando él no le ha comprado ningún obsequio para está fecha tan importante, y hasta que escucha algo que dijo el profesor Oak, él decide emprender un largo viaje que durará dos semanas para traerle algo a alguien, Misty se llevará una gran sorpresa con la sorpresa que le tendrá Ash que será léelo, y descubralo


**_"_****_La Navidad Perfecta."_**

**_Le agradezco mucho a Xtreme Gamer, por dejarme traducir esté fic muchas gracias amigo por dejarme que nuestra lengua pueda leer este maravilloso fic tuyo y gracias por ser un buen amigo de verdad eso lo aprecio mucho y una vez muchas gracias por la autorización amigo. _**_**[Autorización Para Traducir, esta historia Por Xtreme Gamer a Joselito].**_

**_Felices fiestas les deseo a todos, aquí un fic inspirado en la navidad, para que lo lean todos disfrútenlo mucho. _**

**_Descargo: Tanto la Serie, y los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri. _**

**_La Navidad era siempre una época festiva muy celebrada por todos lados y principalmente en el mundo pokémon y este año no debería ser la excepción sobre todo en Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh, Y otras regiones. Las familias se estaban preparando para celebrar ese día muy especial y mágico y esto era verdaderamente cierto en pueblo paleta a pesar de estar al sudoeste de Kanto, cercana a la costa se ubica pueblo paleta que a un gozaban de una modesta nevada por la no che anterior._**

**_Los niños estaban afuera jugando a crear muñecos de nieves y ocasionalmente tenían guerras de bolas de nieve para jugar_**

**_Entre los que estaban afuera eran un trío de entrenadores pokémon y ya muy conocidos y sus pokémon. _**

**_Eran Ash, Brock y Dawn que habían decidido tomar un descanso de su viaje por Sinnoh para pasar las vacaciones en pueblo paleta._**

—"¿Están seguros que a ustedes dos no les importaría pasar las vacaciones conmigo?" pregunto Ash. —Quiero decir ustedes dos tienen sus propias familia. —"pues por supuesto que no nos importaría Ash, has visto como está mi casa yo les sería una carga más y prefiero pasarlas contigo estás vacaciones, dijo Brock. —"Y a mi madre tampoco le importaría" dijo Dawn, "De hecho ella tampoco estará en casa para Navidad, y ella me dijo que pasaría la Navidad con algunos amigos suyos de otras regiones, tú pueblo natal es muy bonito". —"Lo sé pueblo paleta es siempre un lugar genial para pasar la navidad, dijo Ash. —Cómo los dos miraron hacia a Ash podían sentir algo moviéndose dentro de su bolso entonces un par de oreja puntiagudas negras salieron y después asomo su cabeza amarilla y fue seguido del resto de los compañeros de Ash. —

"¿Pika Pika Chu?"("¿Ash ya hemos llegado?"). Pregunto Pikachu a Ash. —Sí Pikachu Ya hemos llegado le respondió Ash y cuando le dijo se revoloteo y salió de la mochila de Ash y se subió en el hombro de su entrenador y dejo escapar un par de "Cha" mientras él miraba alrededor del pueblo cubierta por la nieve. — ¿Por lo tanto ya terminaron de hacer sus compras navideñas?, Preguntó Dawn. —"Yo termine mis compras de Navidad hace algunos meses dijo Brock", cuando se tiene a una gran familia como la mía hay que planificar esto con mucho tiempo de antelación "¿Qué hay de ti Dawn?" —"Yo ya le entregue su obsequió de Navidad" contesto ella se lo di cuando pasamos por cercanías de hojas gemelas, antes de venir aquí. —Bien pensado, dijo Brock. — ¿Ash Ya tú terminaste de hacer tus compras? —He bueno me hace falta a alguien más dijo Ash. —He Te falta a alguien más a quién no les has podido comprar un obsequió yo solo espero que no sea a mi dijo Dawn. —"Lo siento pero no es para ninguno de ustedes dos respondió Ash". —"¿Entonces para quién?" Pregunto Dawn. —Es para una vieja amiga, una que solía viajar conmigo Pikachu y Brock." Respondió Ash. —Cierto entonces Brock y Pikachu sabían muy bien de quién Ash estaba hablando, de su antigua compañera de viaje, entonces ella era la única que Ash no le había comprado un regalo. —"Bueno tal vez eso yo te pueda ayudar dijo Dawn. —"¿Y cómo es ella? —pero Ash quería nada más la ayuda de Dawn, pero el también sabía exactamente quién es está persona que solo ella se burlaba de él durante todo su viaje. —"Bueno ella es realmente…oh cual es la palabra adecuada que estoy buscando. —"¿Independiente?" sugerió Brock. —Sí eso podría funcionar "Ella es muy independiente y sobre todo ama a los pokémon acuáticos más que a todo." —Dawn tuvo que pensar un poco más, de quién se estaban refiriendo a que era independiente y amaba a los pokémon acuáticos, sobre todo lo demás, y tiene una alta referencia sobre esta chica. —Ella tenía un fuerte presentimiento que ella supondría de conocer de quién sus amigos estaban hablando, pero no podía saber de quién hablaban hasta que Pikachu fue adentro de la mochila de ash y salió sosteniendo lo que se miraba como un señuelo para pescar, pero no era un señuelo común y corriente. Cuando Dawn lo miro y ella de inmediatamente se dio cuenta de quién estaba hablando Ash. —Se trata de Misty dijo Ella. —! Pika ¡("!Bingo¡"). —Pikachu dijo Ash, y Ash lo que próximamente llegaría él se encogió su cabeza esperando que Dawn se burlará de él pero cuando lo hizo vino él y alzo su vista solo para ver un saludo. —"¿Qué?" pregunto él. —"Ash esto es lo más dulce que has hecho dijo Ella". —"¿Qué quieres decir tú con esto que no te burlaras de mí por esto?". —"¿Y por qué debería burlarme de eso?", solo desearía tener a un chico al que me obsequie un regalo muy especial respondió Dawn. —con lo que parecía que era una burla de Dawn y el grupo empezó a pensar cuál sería el regalo perfecto para regalarle a Misty. —"¿por qué no le obsequias un perfume o un kit de maquillaje?", sugerió Dawn. —"Ese no es su estilo " "Misty no utiliza productos de belleza". —Bien entonces por qué no obsequiarle un pokémon de agua dijo Dawn. —"No lo sé", dijo Ash Misty es del tipo de personas que prefiere atrapar por si misma sus propios pokémon. —"¿no eso tampoco eh?", está bien dijo Dawn "por qué no le compras una Poké bolas eso sería un bonito regalo." —No eso debería de hacer" dijo Ash. —caray por qué tuve que esperar tanto para obsequiarle algo bonito de todos los bonitos regalos ninguno me gustaba o ya no estaban ahí. —Dawn y Brock ya se estaban sintiéndose muy culpables por él ellos dos sabían que él necesitaba un regalo para Misty, pero con todo lo bueno lo que ellos compraron pero no había nada para ella. —

—Sabes que Ash tú no lo estás haciendo esto nada fácil, dijo Dawn. —"esas eren dos buenas sugerencias para un regalo. —Lo sé pero quiero que su regalo sea el perfecto y para estar tranquilo conmigo mismo contesto Ash. —"esto tiene que ser perfecto". —Pero antes de que Dawn pudiera preguntar el por qué Ash mostro su casa a la distancia. —"!vamos Chicos ¡" dijo él. —! puedo oler lo que mi madre está cocinando¡ y con una velocidad que debería de avergonzar a un rapidash Ash corrió con fuerza a su casa mientras Pikachu se aferraba duro a él para poder seguir vivo debido a su velocidad. A cómo Ash se marcho Dawn decidió preguntarle algo a Brock algo. —"¿Tienes alguna idea porque a Ash no le gusta ningún regalo que le sugerí pregunto la peliazul?" pregunto ella. —"¿No podrían ser perfectos a la ojos de Ash pero es mejor que nada verdad?" —"Cierto pero yo pienso que hay algo más que él está admitiendo" de esto dijo Brock. —Que es lo que quieres decir pregunto Dawn. —Pienso que finalmente él se dio cuenta lo que los demás les habían señalado ya hace mucho tiempo, dijo Brock. —Dawn estaba mucho más confusa de lo que ya estaba hace cinco minutos después, pero más bien en vez que Brock le explicara ella decidió esperar un poco y con eso decidieron para encontrarse con Ash. —" !Mamá ¡" nosotros ya estamos aquí. —"! Pika ¡" (!"!Hola" ¡). Tan pronto como ellos entraron a la casa de inmediato sintieron un olor en la cocina y no estaban para nada equivocados la Sra. Ketchum estaba preparando una comida de bienvenida al hogar para recibir a Ash. —"Detesto decirte esto Brock pero sí la madre de cocina muy bien y tiene un excelente gusto, y eso huele muy bien ahora tú tienes una seria competidora," dijo Dawn. —"Ahí no ninguna competición, Dawn". —"No importa quién cocina mi comida no es ninguna substitución para una cocinera. —"¿Mamá tú estás de vuelta ahí?" pregunto Ash. —"Estaré de vuelta ahí contigo en unos segundos más cariño", segundos después la madre de Ash camino afuera de la cocina con una sonrisa en su cara. —"Bienvenido a casa Ash" dijo ella como ella abrazó a Ash. —"Es bueno regresar a casa" dijo Ash regresando su abrazo. —"Hola a ti también Pikachu" dijo Delia agarrando al ratón amarillo, y le dio un gran abrazo. —Pikachu no pudo contener un fuerte "Cha" ante que lo pusieran en el suelo de nuevo. —"Es un gusto volverte ver de nuevo Brock dijo Ella". —"Para mí es un gusto volverla a ver después de mucho tiempo Sra. Ketchum," respondió el criador. —"Y es muy agradable finalmente poderte conocerla en persona Dawn dijo Ella. —"Encantada de poder verte también" dijo Dawn, espero que no le importe quedarme para los días festivos."—"Por supuesto que no", dijo ella animadamente, cualquier amigo de mi Ash es bienvenido en nuestro hogar mientras los saludos seguían Ash se dio cuenta, de que Pikachu despareció. —"Hey alguien ha visto a donde se fue Pikachu pregunto él. —Yo no lo he visto para donde se fue dijo Brock. —"Tampoco yo lo he visto," dijo Dawn. —entonces se escucharon una gran conmoción viniendo desde la cocina y Ash supo lo que estaba pasando. —"Caray Creo que se fue a la cocina por una botella de salsa de tomate" dijo él. —"¿tú has tenido la oportunidad de conseguir algunas botellas extras"? pregunto él. —"Por supuesto que" sí dijo ella. —"Cuando tú me avisaste y que me dijiste, que ibas a venir de nuevo yo me aseguré de comprar unas botellas extras de salsa de tomate, solamente para él. —"!oye¡ Pikachu!" tómelo con calma la botella se salsa de tomate."¿De acuerdo?" pregunto Ash. —"! Pika ¡" ("!Bien¡"). Contesto Pikachu antes de que él se diera cuenta su botella ya estaba vacía. —"¿Así que todos ya han terminado con sus compras navideñas?", pregunto Delia. —"Brock y yo" ya hemos terminado de hacer las compras dijo Dawn. —"Ash todavía está buscando el regalo para alguien. —" ¿tú no has finalizado verdad?" pregunto Delia. —"¿a quién te hace falta de comprarle un obsequio?" vuelve pregunta Delia. —Ash murmuró algo que ella no podría entender," ¿quién?" pregunta ella. —Ash dijo algo un poco alto pero ella no lo pudo escuchar lo que él le dijo. —Brock tomó esto en sus manos para salvar a Ash para evitar una futura vergüenza. —Es para Misty, dijo él Ash miró a Brock y le agradeció. —"¿Para Misty Eh, bueno que estás buscando para regalarle a ella?" Preguntó Delia. —"Es ese el problema no se que regalarle hay gran variedad de obsequios pero ninguno de ellos son lo suficiente agradable para regalarle." —"Puedes tú de nuevo decirlo, dijo Dawn pero nosotros les dimos un montón de opciones de buenos obsequios pero ninguno los quiere. —"No es eso no me gusta ninguno de ellos es solo yo no quiero obsequiarle cualquier regalo para Misty, respondió Ash. —Durante esto Delia empezó a pensar acerca de la causa real de que Ash a un no haya encontrado un regalo para Misty. —"Bueno yo no estaría muy segura cualquier regalo que tú le des a ella le gustará. —"Ahora voy a dejar que se pongan cómodos para que ustedes mientras estén aquí refiriéndose a Ash Y Dawn, pero Brock se quedo para poder hablar con Delia"¿Así que ya usted se dio cuenta también?" y Delia asintió. —"Mira como que mi Ash finalmente encontró a alguien", dijo Ella. —"Solo espero que no se que él no se obsesioné mucho en encontrar el regalo perfecto que le quiere da a ella, dijo Brock. —"Yo no me preocuparía mucho por eso, dijo Delia. —"Tengo muchos catálogos, que él puede ver más tarde. —"Eso podría ayudar, dijo Brock. —Con Este tema finalizado él se fue a donde Ash y Dawn y mientras Delia se fue a la cocina para finalizar la comida y supervisar que Pikachu no abuse de otra botella de salsa de tomate. —

**Ya era de tarde y en el día Brock y Dawn se fueron a buscar en el pueblo mientras Ash se quedó buscando en los catálogos, de regalos que su madre le había mencionado tempranamente todo ellos eran bueno pero…**

**—**"Caray ninguno de estos regalos son lo suficiente buenos, dijo Ash. —Cierto y en ese mismo momento su madre llegó. —"¿Has visto algo?", pregunto ella. —Ash movió su cabeza. —"Estos son espectaculares pero no son lo que yo estoy deseando poder regarle a Misty, dijo Ash. —"La época de navidad tardará un poco más dos semanas y media en llegar y tú necesitas elegir algo antes de que sea muy tarde", dijo Delia. —"Lo sé pero esto está más fácil de decir que hacer, dijo Ash. —Y en ese momento Dawn y Brock regresaron. —Pueblo paleta, es mucho más bonito y mucho mejor que mi pueblo hojas gemelas, dijo Dawn. —Sip Pueblo Paleta luce a si durante las fiestas, dijo Ash. —

—"Oye por qué no vamos al laboratorio del profesor Oak, y les damos un poco de diversión a nuestros pokémon, sugerió Brock. —"Excelente idea", dijo Delia "¿Y Tú qué Dices?" —Suena bien para mi "No he visto a ninguno de los chicos durante mucho tiempo y sé que les gustará conocer a sus nuevos amigos una vez que escucho que irían al laboratorio del profesor a que los otros conocieran a sus nuevos amigos entonces Pikachu corrió y se subió en el hombro de su entrenador los otros dos disfrutaron, Brock y Dawn se fueron de la casa de los Ketchum en su camino hacia al laboratorio del profesor Oak. —A pesar del tiempo tan frió que había allí a fuera los pokémon de Ash llegaron a saludar a su entrenador, y sus amigos eran esos a quienes no les gustaban el clima que había en ese momento, esos eran Bolbasour y Bayleef estaban afuera siempre todos sus tauros (quienes estaban agradecidos profundamente de ir afuera a saludarlo). —"! !Wow ¡" no sabía que tú tenías muchos pokèmon, dijo Dawn cómo ella miró a lo largo del grupo ante de ellos. —"Los había visto hace mucho tiempo y ahora otra vez yo no podría creer cuento él tiene por sí mismo, dijo Brock. — mientras los dos se quedaron atrás, Ash y Pikachu estaban e n algún lugar. —Los extrañe demasiado chicos también, dijo Ash que estaba al lado de Bayleef y Corpish en su otro lado estaba Donphan y Totodile y para Ash era bueno sentir el sonido de todos sus pokémon, pero por supuesto que estaban allí sus nuevos pokémon que a un no se conocen.

—Ok es tiempo para que ustedes se conozcan, a sus nuevos amigos pokémon él les tiró arriba sus cuatro Pokebolas y así liberando a sus más recientes pokémon de la región de Sinnoh, y sus nombres eran los siguientes, Turtwig, Staravia, Chinchar y Buizel, que dé inmediatamente fueron a saludar a los otros pokémon de Ash, y lo mejor es que se llevaron muy bien. —"Mira como uno está luchando excelente, Dijo Dawn. —"Sudowoodo, Goagunk y Happiny salgan ya dijo Brock como él llamo a sus pokémon afuera para que se divirtieran. —Muy bien amigos es tiempo para la diversión dijo, Dawn entonces ella llamó a Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu y por último a Aipom. —Los pokémon de Ash, Brock y Dawn eran Bienvenido con los brazos muy abiertos o (Alas) debido al tipo de pokémon que sean y ahora que ya han sido presentado el uno al otro Ash, Dawn y Brock se adentraron al laboratorio, del profesor Oak adentro fueron saludados por el profesor y Tracey. —Parece como si todos los pokémon, se están conociendo muy bien dijo el profesor Oak. —Lo sé "Es genial verlos a todos de esa manera. —Eso es verdad dijo el profesor Oak. —"¿Cuándo llegaste a tú casa tú madre te habló acerca de la fiesta sería aquí este año?" —Fiesta, "¿Cuál fiesta?" pregunto Dawn. —"Cada año la señora Ketchum hace una gran fiesta en su casa", explicó Tracey. —Este año pensamos que era mejor tenerla aquí por qué su casa no es lo suficiente grande para todas esas personas que vendrán este año". —Es realmente impresionante que muchas personas vendrán este año pregunto Ash. —"Bueno todos quién usualmente de muestra que estaría aquí pero allí también habría un poco más de personas de lo que usualmente habían el año pasado. —Muchos de ellos son personas que tú conociste durante tú viaje Ash". —Ash empezó a recordar a cuantas personas conoció en su viaje. —"Déjame ver… estoy seguro que May y Max y sus padres vendrán aquí y conociendo a May ella podría invitar a Drew a la fiesta. —Tú puedes agregar la lista a Gary él está tomando unas vacaciones de sus investigaciones para venir aquí Dijo, el Profesor Oak. —

—"Eso está muy bien", dijo Ash alguien más. —Déjame pensar… Oh sí Misty dijo que sus hermanas vendrían con ella este año agrego El Profesor Oak. —A la mención de las hermanas sensacionales, él se convirtió en él chico enamoradizo y dijo "Daisy… Lily… Violet… las tres ángeles para escoger "¿Pero cuál debería de escoger yo?" Gritó él. —"¿Yo no pienso que eso debería de ser un problema, verdad Ash?" pero también estaba ocupado como para escucharla a ella. —"¿Tierra a Ash?" Dijo Dawn mientras movía su mano en frente de su cara. —"Eh qué?", pregunto Ash. —"Ash escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir" pregunto Dawn. —perdón pero no te puse atención dijo Ash. —"Déjame adivinar, estás pensando y tratando de averiguar que regalarle a Misty no es verdad", dijo Dawn. —"¿Quieres decir que a un, no le has comprado nada a ella a un?" —No he encontrado el regalo perfecto para ella dijo Ash. —"Bien pero sí me lo preguntas el regalo perfecto es celebrar la navidad con sus amigos y familiares y eso para mí será el mejor regalo, dijo el Profesor Oak. —"Que es lo que acaba de decir pregunto él. —Solo dije que el regalo perfecto es pasar la navidad con amigos y la familia repitió el profesor Oak. —Entonces Ash sabía cuál era el regalo perfecto para Misty. —Profesor eres un genio dijo él sin quedarse ahí para dar una explicación y Ash se fue del laboratorio del profesor hacia su casa. —Delia estaba expectante de Ash y los otros pasarían todo el día en el laboratorio fue entonces cuando Ash Llega corriendo a la casa y ella estaba un poco asustada. —"¿Qué te pasó por qué estas tan rápido de vuelta?" pregunto ella. —Yo pensé que estarías todo el día en el laboratorio del profesor Oak. —"No hay tiempo para eso finalmente encontré el regalo perfecto para Misty, Dijo él. —Eso es maravilloso"¿Qué es lo que decidiste?"—Ash se sentó y le contó a su madre lo que el profesor Oak le dijo y el regalo qué él tenía planeado para obsequiarle a Misty. —"Tú estás seguro eso suena perfecto," dijo Delia" " ¿pero crees tú que tendrás el regalo justo antes de la navidad?" —Va a ser un poco precipitado, pero estoy muy seguro de poder lograrlo dijo Ash. —pero eso está tan lejos como para ir y volver a tiempo pregunto Delia. —Ash simplemente miró hacía la ventana de la casa hacía el bosque al sur de pueblo paleta voy a llamar a un viejo amigo respondió él. —Brock y Dawn regresaron más tarde ese día, Pikachu venía montado en el hombro de Dawn (sus otros pokémon se quedaron ahí). Bienvenidos de nuevo dijo Delia "tuvieron una agradable visita"—Nosotros, si claro dijo Dawn y me gusto mucho ver los pokémon de Ash. —Y hablando de él donde está él se fue tan rápidamente que nosotros no encontramos el motivo de que Ash se fuera tan rápido, Dijo Brock. —Pero antes de que Delia pudiera responder Ash llego de su cuarto mirando a todos muy emocionado. —Es todo ya tengo todo listo para mañana me iré mañana. —"Aguarda ahí señorito pienso que nosotros merecemos una explicación" dijo Dawn. —"¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido hace rato?" —Bueno supongo que debería de decirle qué fue lo que pasó en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, y que es lo que él ha estado haciendo antes de que ellos llegarán aquí. —! ¿Pichu Pka, Pikapi? ¡("!¿Es cierto eso Ash?¡"). Pregunto Pikachu también por qué no creía lo qué estaba escuchando. —"Sí compañero es verdad" contestó Ash y entonces el pequeño pokémon eléctrico empezó a saltar por la habitación. —"Tengo que admitirlo Ash ella lo amará definitivamente y la pregunta será "¿podrás venir a tiempo, y lo más importante cómo planeas ir hasta haya y regresar antes de la víspera de la Navidad?" pregunto Dawn. —"Eso es un poco precipitado hacer un viaje"—Lo sé pero tú no sabes que yo tengo un pokémon volador el más rápido de Kanto dijo Ash. —"¿qué quieres decir?" Pregunto Brock. —"Así es Brock tengo mi pokémon más veloz repitió Ash. —"Bueno yo opino que tengamos una cena juntos antes de qué Ash se vaya, dijo Delia. —"Buena idea", dijo Ash. —y todos se dirigieron hacía el comedor a compartir la comida casera de Delia. —Esa misma noche, mientras todos dormían menos uno y ese era Ash él estaba despierto su mente estaba vagando de felicidad del regalo que él le dará a Misty. —"Sí todo esto me sale a como lo tengo planeado y espero que así sea esta podría ser la mejor navidad que Misty haya tenido" en su vida, dijo Ash. "¿Pikapi?" ("¿Ash?"). Ash se volteo hacía Pikachu quién ya estaba despierto restregándose sus ojos cómo él estaría despierto a esas horas. —Lo siento no se quise despertarte amigo dijo él. —"Pi pi ka" ("No hay problema").respondió Pikachu. —"¿Chu Pi Pichu Pika Chupika?" ("¿estás pensando en lo de mañana?"). —"Sí" dijo él yo estoy un poco nervioso de solo pensar en eso. —Pikachu siempre ha admirado el entusiasmo de su entrenador. Esas es una de las cosas que le hizo viajar por el mundo con Ash tan emocionado —"Yo te lo digo Pikachu Misty lo amará tanto su regalo" Dijo él. —siempre pensó por qué estaba muy emocionado de eso y Pikachu quería saberlo. —…" ¿Chu?" (…" ¿Por qué?"). él pregunto. —"¿Por qué?" pregunto Ash. —"¿Chu Pi Ka Pika Ka Pi Chu Pi Ka Pikachupi Chu Pi?" ("¿Por qué tú estás haciendo esto de obtener el regalo perfecto para Misty?"). Pregunto Pikachu. —"¿Pi Kacha Chu Pika?" ("¿tú no has hecho eso antes?"). —Ash abrió su boca para decir algo pero no le salió nada de ahí la verdad es que él n tenía idea por qué él estaba haciendo esto. —Te diré la verdad yo ni tengo ni idea del el porqué estoy haciendo esto por ella. —"¿Pi Chu Pichu Pi Pikachupi Pi Kacha?"("¿Tal vez pienso que tus sentimientos por Misty han cambiado?" preguntó Pikachu. — ¿cambió cómo? pregunto Ash. —"¿Pichu Pika Ka… Pika Pikachu?"("¿Tal vez se hayan ido sus sentimientos de amistad por algo más?"). —Y Ash no había pensado en eso en que tal vez la razón que él quería que el regalo de Misty fuera perfecto era por qué lo quería a él más como un amigo quizás sus sentimientos se han ido más allá de la amistad de un fuerte lazo de amistad solo tal vez solo tal vez. —Yo supongo que tienes mucha razón… —A la mañana siguiente Ash, Pikachu, Delia, Brock y por último Dawn estaba de pie cercano al bosque al sudo oeste de pueblo paleta. —"¿Estás seguro que tú tienes todo lo que necesitas para tú viaje?" —"Estoy seguro mamá, respondió Ash yo no pienso estar afuera por mucho tiempo." —"Pero a dónde vas es tan largo dijo Dawn. "¿Cómo vas a planear ir allí y volver antes de Navidad?" —"Ya lo veras dijo Ash. Se adentró y silbo muy fuertemente. —"!pidgeot¡" !te necesito aquí¡ Ahora llamó él. Momentos después, se escucho una fuerte ráfaga de viento que sopló en frente de ellos. —"Pidgeot, Pidg" ("Hola Ash"). Saludó el pokémon. —"Es bueno de verte de nuevo viejo amigo", dijo Ash como él le dio un gran abrazo a la ave. —"Wow nunca he visto a una gran ave como esa. Ella de inmediatamente saca su pokedex y escanea al ave.

**Análisis Del Pokédex**

**Pidgeot, la Ave pokémon.**

**Este pokémon batiendo sus alas con todas sus fuerzas crea una corriente de aire capaces de doblar arboles grandes.**

—"A eso yo le llamaría que ave tan poderosa, dijo Ella". —Pidgeot necesito traer algo de muy lejano es realmente largo puedes llevarme ahí rápido. —"Pidgeot "("Por supuesto"), respondió pidgeot. —"Gracias Amigo dijo, Ash entonces Pidgeot bajo sus alas para que Ash subiera a su lomo y una vez que estuviera seguro con Ash palmeo la espalda del pokémon ave. —"! Pidgeot ¡" ("! Agárrate fuerte Ash ¡"). Dijo Pidgeot, con el batir de sus alas se elevo al cielo. —!"Wow"¡ ¡"había olvidado lo rápido que eres dijo Ash. —Entonces miró abajo hacia pueblo paleta y saludo a su madre y amigos. —Estaré de regreso en menos de dos semanas, gritó él. —"Te estaremos Esperando", dijo Brock. —"Buena suerte Ash" dijo Dawn. —"Cuídate mucho hijo. —"Gracias a todos", dijo Ash. —"! Muy bien ¡" Pidgeot próxima parada Hoenn. —Las dos semanas ya han pasado y la víspera de navidad ya casi viene y Ash a un no regresado, Delia y Brock sabían que no había de que preocuparse de eso, pero Dawn ella pensaba que le había ocurrido algo peor y ella paso al pendiente más de un día llamando a diferentes centros pokémon preguntando sí habían visto a Ash pero estaban demasiado lejos para saber si él estaba ahí, y además de que no lo habían visto. —"Ya veo gracias por buscar dijo Dawn tratando de obtener una respuesta de Ash en otro centro pokémon, pero Ash no estaba ahí o no lo han visto. —"Oh caray estaba verificando por estos lugares para saber si él ya había llegado. —"¿Lo estás buscando a él?" pregunto Brock y Brock camino hacia al interior del cuarto y Dawn asintió. —"Es sólo no quiero que se pierda de esto." Respondió Ella. —Confía en mí con tanto esfuerzo como él está poniendo empeño en cumplir su prometido y no hay manera de que Ash se fuera de perder esto, dijo Brock. —"Él llegará a tiempo". —"Espero que estés en lo cierto" dijo Dawn. —Ash ya estaba de vuelta de hoenn y estaba en el centro pokémon de cuidad viridian, para así que pidgeot descansará de su largo viaje nos registramos en el centro para que te atendieran y así poderte regresar a tu habitad después de mucho viajar a lugar muy lejano como lo es KANTO como lo hicieron y Ash sentía que es lo menos que él podía hacer antes de que el pokémon volador y miró en donde Pikachu estaba jugando con un invitado muy especial y no pudo evitarse reírse de los dos. —Es muy bueno verlos a ustedes, de nuevo dijo, él entonces un chillido se escucho en el centro pokémon. —"Pidgeot ya debería de haber terminado su chequeo dijo Ash. —Él camino sobre al frente del escritorio en donde la enfermera Joy le entregaba a él la pokebola de Pidgeot. —"Tú Pidgeot se encuentra en prefectas condiciones", dijo ella. —"Gracias" dijo Ash. —"¿Sí no te importa te quería preguntar algo, me preguntaba sí es el mismo Pidgeot que usualmente veo entre aquí y pueblo paleta?" —Sí es el mismo yo antes lo usaba por qué era mío, pero lo deje ir para que él pudiera cuidar a alguno Pidgey que estaban siendo atacados por unos Fearrows. —"Wow", dijo la enfermera Joy, Bueno puedo decirte que tú has hecho un excelente trabajo. —"Lo sé, Dijo Ash bueno será mejor que me vaya a casa Ash estaba listo para irse con Pikachu y su invitado especial se aproximó a él. —Ustedes dos están listos para irnos, "Pika" ("puedes Apostarlo"). Respondió Pikachu su mejor amigo sólo respondió emocionadamente. —"Lo sé tú no puedes esperar para volver a ver a Misty de nuevo, Dijo él. —"Lo sé a ella le encantará volverte a ver de nuevo después de todo este tiempo." —Antes de irse Ash decidió llamar a su madre y decirle que él ya estaba en camino. —Apúrate Dawn que se nos hace tarde ya para ir a la fiesta que pronto empezará, Pero Brock, Dawn y Delia ya estaban en la residencia Ketchum esperando alguna señal de Ash. —!"¿Pero que pasa sí él llama cuando nosotros no fuimos?","! ¿O que sí él viene aquí y no hay nadie en casa?"¡Pregunto desde el otro Cuarto. — Ash sabe en donde será la fiesta y sí nosotros no estamos aquí nosotros estaremos en donde él profesor Oak, respondió Brock — y finalmente Dawn salió hacia la sala. — Espero que tú tengas razón Brock dijo Ella, me gustaría saber en dónde estará él ante de nosotros nos fuéramos entonces Delia se les unió a Ellos. —Bueno Dawn puedes estar ya más tranquila por qué no hace mucho Ash me llamó y me dijo que estaba saliendo del centro pokémon en Cuidad Viridian ahora mismo. —"¿En serio eso es genial dijo Dawn y "con Pidgeot él debería de estar aquí en unos segundos cierto?" —"El no está usando a Pidgeot me dijo que iba de regreso al bosque para regresarlo a su habitad y él caminará el resto del camino hasta aquí a pie. —"¿Él está Caminando?" Pregunto Dawn —"Sí Conociera a Ash le tomaría bastante tiempo en llegar y lo cual podría llegar en el transcurso de la noche. —En ese caso nosotros deberíamos de irnos al laboratorio del profesor Oak pronto sabremos lo que Ash ha estado planeando. —"Bien entonces vamos dijo Dawn, y los tres se fueron al laboratorio del profesor Oak, ellos estaban disfrutando todos de la fiesta y mientras esperaban la llegada de Ash. —Sólo Como él dijo El profesor Oak allí estaba repleto de personas en la fiesta anual, de Navidad más qué en la podría caber todo esos invitados en la casa de la señora Ketchum, y su laboratorio era lo suficiente grande para celebrar la fiesta de Navidad. —Mientras Delia se fue para encontrarse con el profesor Oak Brock Y Dawn estaban disfrutando con los demás invitados. —"¿Esto Es como todos los años?" Pregunto Dawn. —Esto ha sido lo mismo durante todo el tiempo en que he estado viviendo, respondió Brock. —"Brock, Oye Brock" Los dos se voltearon y vieron a dos personas muy reconocidos de la región Hoenn "! Que Max ¡ ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad" dijo Brock. —"Se puede decir una vez más," Respondió May. —"¿Cómo Has estado?" —Mejor que nunca, Respondió Brock. —"¿Entonces como te fue en Johto a ti?" —Johto ha sido genial ya tengo tres listones y solo me faltan dos listones más para ir a competir. —"¿Listones tú quieres decir que eres una coordinara?" pregunto Dawn. —"Una de las mejores que hemos visto", Dijo Brock. —"May está es Dawn y ella es una coordinadora Ash Y yo la conocimos cercano al pueblo San Gem." —Hola Dawn dijo. Siempre es genial conocer a una compañera coordinadora. —"Lo sé", dijo May "¿cuántos listones tienes tú?" pregunto May. —"Solamente tengo una dijo Dawn Sonando un poco avergonzada." Ser un coordinador es lo más difícil de lo que me imaginaba." —Siempre es así la primera dijo May" "Por qué no hablamos de eso nosotras" Agrego Dawn y Se Fueron. —Ellas ya se fueron de ahí dijo Max. —Lo sé dijo Brock. —Así que ha sido de ti estás casi listo para iniciar tú viaje pokémon. —"Me iré después de año nuevo," Respondió Max. —y ya tengo mis primeros dos pokémon conmigo. — ¿Tú tienes ya dos pokémon, pregunto Brock? —"Déjame mostrártelos". —él tomo un par de Pokebolas y salieron un Treeko y Un Ralts, y Brock inmediamente reconoció al pokémon. —Ese es el mismo pokémon que nosotros conocimos en Hoenn antes verdad, dijo él. —"Le prometí que regresaría cuando yo iniciaría mi viaje" dijo Max. —"Bueno me alegra de que tú cumplieras tú promesa dijo Brock Mientras él y Max hablan Cuatro nuevas invitadas llegaron. —"Oye Brock una de ellas dijo. —Él criador observo y sonrió. —"Misty finalmente viniste dijo él, cómo él y Max fueron a Saludarlas, —"Feliz Navidad Misty, dijo Brock, como él la abrazó. —"Feliz Navidad Brock, contestó Misty regresándole el abrazó. —"Hola Misty, dijo Max. —"Es agradable volverte a ver nuevo Max Dijo Misty alborotándole el pelo un poco". —"Creo que has crecido un poco desde la última vez que te vi." — Max se sonrojo un poco de la vergüenza. —está fiesta no es lo mismo sin ti dijo Brock. —"como que hola Brock los ojos del criador miraron detrás de Misty hacia donde estaban sus hermanas como solo era de esperarse el entró en su modo de chico enamoradizo. —"! Te olvidaste de los tres reyes magos ¡". —Veo a tres hermosas doncellas delante de mí dijo él. —"¿Cómo has estado?" pregunto Lyli "voy a estarlo muy pronto cuando les pida salir con ustedes, respondió Brock. —Entonces Misty Y Max solo suspiraron. —"¿Entonces quieres hacerlo o lo hago yo?", pregunto Max. —Bueno Ha sido bastante tiempo desde la última vez de lo hice y mis dedos me pican por darle una buena pellizcada para no perder la práctica, dijo Misty. —Estaba a punto de acercarse a Brock para ponerlo en su sitio cuando un cierto pokémon se apareció, entonces Brock sintió un golpe un puño venenoso que lo golpea y en ese momento él se calmó de inmediato debido al dolor que sentía en la zona golpeada y ya no siguió molestando, Ok me lo merecí. "Croagunk" ("Y no molestes más a las chicas o te irá peor"). —dijo él confidente y así como su entrenador, entendió y se fue de ahí. —"Siempre hay un Grinch en las fiestas," Murmuró Brock, Misty rió mientras ella caminaba hacia él. —"Así que esto te ha estado manteniendo en raya mientras yo o Max no estábamos contigo Eh Brock, Dijo ella". —"Sí dijo" Brock "Sí una cosa pensaba que me iba a pasar, es que no necesitaba un golpe venenoso de parte Croagunk. —Esto no puede ser tan malo dijo Max. —"No tienes ni idea dijo Brock, cierto entonces miró a alrededor y noto a alguien quién no estaba, a la vista. —"¿Dónde está Ash no lo he visto a él desde cuando llegue aquí?" pregunto ella. —"Él deberá de llegar aquí en unos pocos minutos "—"¿Estar en pocos minutos?" pregunto Max, que es lo que debería de hacer de última hora. —"Oh ya lo verán muy pronto" dijo Brock, entonces él avanzó de vuelta hacia al laboratorio en donde los pokémon estaban enérgicamente esperando el regreso del entrenador joven. —May y Dawn estaban a fuera con todos sus pokémon afuera, May no podía creer lo lindos que son tus pokémon, de Dawn. —realmente amo a tú Pachirisu y Buneary y los dos pokémon estaban muy sonrojados. —"Ellos son tan lindos pero yo pienso que todos son lindos, Dijo Dawn. —Hablando de tus pokémon "¿Cómo terminó en manos tuyas el Aimpon de Ash?" pregunto May. —"Él intercambió a unos de sus pokémon por el mío dijo Dawn," —"Ya ves yo capturé yo capturé a un Buziel ese era el mejor en las batallas de gimnasio que en los concursos así la misma ves el Aimpon de Ash es mejor para los concursos que en las batallas pokémon así nosotros acordamos hacer el intercambio entre los dos. —Eso es Ash siempre pensando en los demás antes que en él mismo, y hablando de él no le he visto aquí adentro y me pregunto a dónde estará él. —Entonces como sí se tratará de una señal Ash estaba caminando por una esquina del muro, pero Dawn fue la primera en notarlo. —"Bueno Ya eras de que llegaras" dijo Ella. —"Perdón respondió él supongo que debería de haber llegado más temprano. —"Bueno y tú te aseguraste en llegar supongo que todo funcionó verdad. —"! Hola Ash ¡"dijo May. —"como estás May Feliz Navidad dijo Ash. —"! Pika Pikachu, Pipika ¡" ("!Feliz Navidad, May¡"). Dijo Pikachu. —"Feliz Navidad a ti también Pikachu, entonces May noto al tercer miembro que venía con Ash y sus ojos reconocieron quién era ese. —"¿como en el mundo la pudiste encontrar?" "¿cómo ella llego aquí y Misty a un no lo sabe?". —"No a un no lo sabe" respondió Ash este es mi regalo para ella. —"Caray esto ella lo va a adorar mucho dijo May. —"¿Y hablando de Misty ella ya llegó?", Pregunto Ash. —Dawn se Asomó adentro y luego dijo ella está allí, la puedo ver la hablar con Brock Y Max es verdad, A sí como Ash respiró hondo. —"Bueno es la hora" dijo él. —"¿Pikachu necesito que ustedes dos permanezcan hasta los llame por ustedes?" pregunto Ash. —"Pi Chu Pi" ("Ya lo entendí"). Respondió Pikachu. —bueno deséame suerte. —"Tú no la necesitas" dijo May y Ash le regreso la sonrisa antes de ingresar mientras May pensaba en la gran sorpresa que Misty se llevaría y Dawn no tenía idea de que tan grande sería. —"¿A sí que Misty sabe quién es ella?" Preguntó ella. —Puedes apostarlo, ella y Misty tienen mucha historia y con verse saludarse y volverse a ver la una a la otra de nuevo esto será un gran regalo de navidad de ambas." —Ahora Dawn entendió cómo sería de grande la sorpresa. —"Wow dijo ella también estaba esperando pacientemente esperando cuando Ash debería de darle a Misty su regalo. —Con el tiempo acercándose a la media noche ambos el profesor y Delia decidieron empezar la actividad final de la noche. —"Ok todos es hora de abrir los regalos anunció Delia." —pero no está Ash no está aquí dijo Misty, ¿"No deberíamos esperarlo a él?". —"No tienen que esperar por mí" dijo alguien que estaba detrás de ella, y Misty se volteo y vio un par de ojos color chocolate que estaban mirándola directamente a ella. —"Feliz Navidad Misty," dijo Ash y Misty abrazó a Ash. —"Feliz Navidad Ash" dijo Ella. —Por un segundo pensé que se te olvido venir. —"De ninguna manera y con todo lo que ha sucedido dijo Ash y especialmente con lo que te tengo preparado. —"Bueno ahora que todos estamos reunidos aquí es tiempo de abrir los regalos," dijo Oak así que todos acérquense al árbol de Navidad y tomen los regalos, ambas May y Dawn tuvieron un año de subscripción para revista de coordinara que recibirán cada mes y cajas de sellos para sus pokémon (Pokéblock, de May y puffin de Dawn). Max obtuvo un prototipo de Pokédex del profesor y una caja de disfraces, Pokebolas de partes de sus padres, —Brock recibió la última revista para criador pokémon y un libro lo que no se debe de hacer en una cita, las tres hermanas de Misty recibieron un kit de maquillaje y guía de cómo ser una entrenadora pokémon (lo cual Misty creyó no lo utilizarían para nada, y finalmente Ash recibió un nuevo set de Pokebolas. —Bueno con esto concluye la actividad de la noche. —No esperen aguarden hay algo más dijo Ash. —Pero no hay nada más dijo Misty. —"Eso es por qué no estaba en el árbol dijo Ash, Notaste por qué yo no estaba temprano aquí es por eso que está buscando este regalo para ti. —"¿Tú quieres decir que esperaste esta tarde para tener mi regalo de Navidad?" pregunto Misty. —"¿Bien entonces para Quién Es?" —"Es para ti respondió Ash, esto tomo por completa sorpresa a Misty. —"P-Para mí" pregunto ella. —"Estás en lo cierto dijo Ash. —"Bien Pikachu ya es la hora y todos se movieron a un lado cómo él ratón amarillo salto de su hombro de Ash. —"! Pikachupi ¡" ("!Misty"¡). Dijo él. —"Hola Pikachu dijo Misty no estoy segura pero tú no eres el regalo que Ash tiene para Mí. —"Nop dijo Ash" "Pero ella lo es "Antes de que Misty pudiera preguntarle a Ash que es lo él estaba hablando ella escucho una voz familiar. —"¿Togic?" ("¿Mamá?"). Misty quedó fría dejando a Pikachu ir en el proceso, allí estaba ella. —De ninguna manera ella escucho esa voz solo que ahora ella firmemente creyó que ella oyendo cosas y entonces… —De ninguna manera esto no puede ser ella, debería de estar en Hoenn y por qué ella está aquí no Ahora… pero sí Misty estaba demasiada asustada para mirar en frente de ella. —Ella se volteo a Ash con los ojos suplicantes y empezó él a decirle a ella que no estaba equivocada del todo y obtuvo de Ash una reconfortante sonrisa. —"Adelante y mira" él le dijo a ella pero Ash Nunca había hecho algo por ella y allí estaba flotando en el aire era un pequeño pokémon blanco con triángulos rojo y azul en su nuca y los ojos de Misty se le llenaron su ojos de lagrimas con el pokémon al frente de ella viéndola. —"¿T-Togetic?" Eres… realmente tú Pregunto ella. —"Tic Tog, Togic" ("soy yo mamá "). Togetic dijo con lágrimas, como también Misty no podía creerlo él único pokémon que ella nunca pensaría que volvería a ver estaba allí en frente de ella sin poderse sostenerse por mucho tiempo corrió, hacia togetic y tomo su abrazo. —Realmente eres tú gritó ella, nunca creí que la volvería a ver "! To Tic Ku Totic ¡" ("!mamá te extrañe mucho"¡)todos los que estaban en el cuarto estaban llorando conmovidos con lágrimas de felicidad. —Ash Y Pikachu miraron adentro y tomando gusto de la escena antes que ellos. —"¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?" pregunto Misty. —"Totic Tic Tiku Toticku Tokic Ti Ku" ("Papá y tío Pikachu me trajeron hasta aquí"). Contesto togetic Misty miro atrás hacía en donde estaban ellos con los ojos húmedos, y Ash sabía que ella quería que le explicara. —"Ya ves Misty yo pase un largo tiempo pensando cual sería tú regalo perfecto para ti y vi que este era sin duda el mejor de todos, dijo él entonces cuando el profesor Oak intencionalmente me dio la idea y entonces me fui a traer a togetic para ti." —"¿Pero y el reino espejismo que podrían hacer sin togetic pregunto Misty. —"Yo llame y le explique lo que planee a princesa… quiero decir a la reina Sara dijo Ash. —"Ella me dijo que en el paraíso los togepi estaban bien y que algunos de ellos han evolucionados en togetic. —Por lo que me dijo que me lo podía traer conmigo y así para regresártelo a ti de nuevo Misty dijo, Ash. —"¿Así que es eso fue que tú?"… —"Eso es "¿por qué?" yo no llegue cuando tú llegaste", dijo Ash. —"Estaba en Hoenn por dos semanas trayéndote a togetic." —La próxima es que Misty se había arrojado a sus brazos. —"! Gracias, Ash ¡" tú no tienes ni idea lo que esto significa para mí, Dijo ella. —yo solo deseaba obsequiarte un regalo perfecto. —"Con solo verte feliz es suficiente para mí, Dijo Ash." —Misty lo miró a él sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer. —"¿Oye Misty puedo decirte algo?" pregunto él. —"Seguro" respondió Misty cuando Ash estaba a punto de decirle lo que sentía por ella cuando… —

—"! Pika ¡" ("! Oye Chicos ¡"). Dijo Pikachu ambos Ash y Misty miró hacía él Pokémon eléctrico el estaba apuntando sobres sus cabezas donde una ramita de muérdago estaba colgando. —Bien "¿cómo tú haces eso?", pregunto Ash él una vez más miró hacía Pikachu. —Ash sabía que ese muérdago no estaba ahí, antes pero él no tuvo una idea de cómo llego eso allí, ni los otros tampoco se dieron cuenta, o él o Misty se dieron cuenta. —Eso es cuando Pikachu asintió hacia togetic quién le dio un guiño a Ash. —Ash le dio a ella las gracias. —"Pi Chu, Pikapi… Pika Pikachu Pika Chu Kachu", — ("Sin palabras Ash deja que tus emociones hablen por ti mismo"). Dijo él. —"que deje hablar a mis emociones por mí mismo."… —"Ash que hacer y Pikachu estaba en lo cierto. —Él no necesitaba decir ninguna palabra todo lo que tenía que hacer es dejar que sus emociones hablen por sí mismo lentamente él y la cara de Misty se acercaron y se acercaban, el uno del otro. —"Bueno es una tradición, Dijo Misty. —"Cierto pero esto yo no lo hago por tradición esa fue la última cosa fue la que dijo antes de que ellos se besaran. —Ash puso todo el amor y la pasión que él podía tener en ese momento y él sintió que Misty hizo lo ellos estaban completamente ausentes y todos en el cuarto estaban aplaudiendo a ellos dos cuando ellos finalizaron el beso se dijo todo lo que ellos necesitaban saber el uno al otro, como Pikachu dijo sin palabras no se necesitaban decir nada más ellos, todo fue dicho en el beso. —"Feliz Navidad Ash," dijo Misty. —"Feliz Navidad Misty," Dijo Ash. — y como ellos dos se besaron una vez más ellos sabían que ha cambiado pero para bien. —Reunidos con amigos y familiares y inicio una relación con el que tú amas y eso era el final de una navidad que solo se podría describir en dos palabras y esas dos palabras son, La Navidad perfecta…

**_FIN_**

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado está traducción que realice bajo la Autorización del autor para traducirlo al español y todo se lo debo a mi amigo Xtreme Gamer gracias por darme el permiso para traducir este fic amigo muchas gracias por dejarme traducir este fic. Amigo Joselito, bueno gente pronto nos veremos en otra nueva historia o Actualización, nos leemos al rato amigos, Joselito Out, espero pronto iniciar una nueva historia para que todos los disfruten mucho. _**

**_Muy bien estas serán mis últimas más recientes fic de este año 2014 ya que yo me daré un merecido descanso y nos veremos hasta el nuevo año, ya más descansado, para iniciar las actualizaciones pendientes para él próximo año, me pueden buscar en Fan Fic Joselito-CR-Sato-Kasu, muy buen que pasen una feliz Navidad y un próspero Año nuevo 2015_**

**_~Josélito Fuera~ _**

**_Descargo: Tanto Pokèmon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri. _**

**_^Josélito^_**


End file.
